


melodious

by yk113mint



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yk113mint/pseuds/yk113mint
Summary: hyungwon always go to the beach to stare at minhyuk who always stares at the sea
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	melodious

Hyungwon didn't know that he could fall in love. He would never expect that he fell in love with a complete stranger.

It was three years ago when he met the guy. A new mansion was built on top of the cliff near the shore, months later a new family moved to that mansion.

He still remembered how it happened. It was a full moon, the guy was on the veranda looking at the sea. The moonlight shone at his face making him radiant. Hyungwon felt a pain he never felt before.

Before he knows, almost every night he went near the shore to wait for the guy to appear on his veranda. He didn't know his name, he never knew, he just stares at the guy without him knowing.

One day, Hyungwon went to the shore like usual. Waiting for the guy to appear, he never wished for anything just wanting to see the guy. But he didn't expect that their eyes would meet and the guy was terrified when seeing Hyungwon.

Hyungwon ran away, and never showed himself again for the next 4 months.

He knew this shouldn't happen. His nature is not very friendly with people. What he wanted was just adoring the guy while he looked at the sea, at his world. Hyungwon shouldn't have fallen in love with the guy either.

Because he is a  _ Siren _ . He killed countless people when they were out in the sea, luring them with his beautiful voice and drowning their energy to make him live longer. 

He shouldn't be falling in love with a human.. But he would never expect that he was like being struck by magic. Getting pained by the reality that he would never be together with someone he fell in love with.

After 4 months in hiding, Hyungwon came back to the shore. He hides behind the rocks to wait for the guy to show up at the veranda like usual, which he didn't. Hyungwon was a bit disappointed, but he couldn't do anything about it.

It was when he was about to go back to the sea, someone called him. Oh how Hyungwon was so surprised to see the guy was at the beach, swiftly running toward him.

Hyungwon wants to run away, he's afraid that he's going to hurt the guy. But at the same time, he's curious about him. What's his name? How old is he? Hyungwon wanted to know all about him.

"Hey.." The guy greeted softly. "I was so surprised to see you up there.. I thought my eyes were playing a trick on me… But now I see you here… You are real…"

The guy tried to get closer to Hyungwon but the latter shouted, "No! Don't get too close to me!" It surprises the guy but he understands.

There was a few meters gap between them, not too close but not too far that they didn't need to shout at each other in order to talk. Hyungwon figured out his name was Minhyuk, and he moved there because of his weak health which the doctor advised him to move away from the city.

Since Minhyuk likes the sea a lot, his family agreed to move him near the sea. Hyungwon also found out that Minhyuk lives in that big mansion alone with his caretaker only. His parents only stayed with him during the first few months until they moved back to the city again.

"Aren't you lonely?" Hyungwon asked. For a lone creature like him, he didn't quite understand what loneliness is. He just asked because he often saw people in a group.

Minhyuk just shakes his head, "Not really. I mostly spent my life inside my house, I don't have many friends either. So… I don't really feel lonely since I'm used to it."

"Maybe I can be your friend? I don't really know what friends do, though." Hyungwon said with the last sentence barely audible.

Minhyuk's face lit brightly. He smiles from ear to ear, getting excited on what Hyungwon just said. "Then you are my first  _ merman  _ friend!" 

Except that Hyungwon is not a merman. Yet Hyungwon couldn't tell him the truth.

The night swallowed them whole as they got immersed with each other. It's mostly filled with Minhyuk talking and Hyungwon focused on listening to him. Minhyuk didn't mind, as he understands that the latter couldn't just open up about his lives.

They parted at dawn, before the sun had risen. So Minhyuk's caretaker wouldn't be so worried to find his master is not in his bed.

They keep meeting in secret for the next months. Since Hyungwon shouldn't show up at the shore too frequently, they agreed to meet once a week. Hyungwon often brought Minhyuk a lot of things from the sea; noble scallops shells, pearls, corals, or even he did bring a jellyfish once- which of course Minhyuk rejected.

As months passed, they grew closer and Hyungwon was comfortable enough to tell Minhyuk the truth about him. As well as telling him that he should be careful of other sirens or any other sea creatures.

Minhyuk couldn't believe it at first, because of how Hyungwon acts really nice toward him. Minhyuk never saw Hyungwon as a dangerous creature like how Hyungwon explained, and he also didn't believe that Hyungwon killed many people.

Hyungwon didn't force Minhyuk to believe him, he's just telling the truth. Even though, deep down he was afraid that Minhyuk would be scared of him and never meet him again.

But it's just a groundless worry when Minhyuk stills meeting him after, and after. Hyungwon falls deeper to the human, more and more.

That evening, Hyungwon excitedly collects more clams for Minhyuk as usual. Thinking about how Minhyuk would react creates a smile on his face. Except the fact that he also feeling uneasy about that night.

He went to the shore like usual after collecting the clams, which he placed inside a dead octopus head as a sack. He still feels uneasy, but didn't really think about it because he expected Minhyuk to wait for him at the beach.

It was then on the way as Hyungwon getting closer to the beach, he saw a light in front of him, so bright that it almost blind the siren. Hyungwon trembles, he knows what that light was.

_ A siren was taking the life out of a human. _

Hyungwon tries to ignore the other siren and tries not to get noticed to swim forward to the beach. But.. He gets so shocked and scared that it was Minhyuk, getting dragged further down to the sea by the siren.

He trembles, letting go of his octopus bag as he screams at the siren. Hyungwon tries to attack the siren with his natural power, but he was too scared that it would hit Minhyuk instead so he missed his aim a lot.

The siren noticed the furious Hyungwon and stopped drowning the already lifeless Minhyuk.

"No, no… No!!" Hyungwon attacks the siren once again and it separates the siren from Minhyuk. Hyungwon quickly swims to catch Minhyuk but he gets attacked by the siren and he gets shot on his back.

"How annoying. You really disturbed my meal time, Hyungwon. Go catch your prey somewhere else." The siren said, with a tone as cold as ice.

Hyungwon didn't answer back and he tried to attack the siren again, even though it won't do anything. Hyungwon knows the other is a powerful one, he goes by the name Shownu and he's quite popular as a powerful siren who rules the eastern sea.

Even so, Hyungwon keeps trying and trying to aim his attack at Shownu. He's not thinking straight anymore. His heart shaken, his hands trembled.

Shownu was getting angry with Hyungwon's constant small attack so he created a huge wave inside the water, pushing both Hyungwon and Minhyuk away to the shore.

Hyungwon tries to not let go of Minhyuk, as they both swept into the beach.

The siren was hurt, but he was more pained to see the human in his arms. Minhyuk was pale, his body was cold, and he wasn't breathing.

"No, no, no!! Minhyuk.. Please open your eyes.." Hyungwon cries at the human while gently tapping his cheeks to wake him up. Yet he's not waking up.

Hyungwon cries and cries. So he begins to sing, a painful melody, which was also a forbidden spell.

He keeps singing to the end, and blows half of his soul to Minhyuk.

Hyungwon stills crying when he didn't see the spell working. Minhyuk's complexion didn't get any better, his body still cold as ice.

It gets worse when suddenly there are a few torches getting closer to their direction. A crowd of people shouting Minhyuk's name which was probably getting hired by Minhyuk's household.

Hyungwon realized it was past their meeting time. Minhyuk was waiting for too long when the siren was getting too busy collecting clams.

It was his fault. 

Had he arrived on time, or even earlier, Shownu wouldn't target Minhyuk as his prey.

With a heavy burden on his heart, Hyungwon left Minhyuk on the beach when the crowd was getting closer to them. He still didn't want to get caught by the humans.

_ Hyungwon believes if they are fated, they are bound to meet again. _ But what kind of fate holds between a siren and a human?

**Author's Note:**

> i think this might be boring :D
> 
> next chapter: hyungwon seek a way to see minhyuk again.


End file.
